The HamHams go to France
by luvssaintbernards
Summary: Hamtaro, Stan,Oxnard and Bijou decide they wanna go to France.


Hamtaro Fanfiction  
  
introduction:Hi!Im Brittney and this is my first Hamtaro fanfiction.PLEESE PLEESE PLEESE put reviews on this story!I like to know what to change and how you feel.Put all the flames you want,I like to know how good I am doing.Please dont read it without reviewing.even if it's just one word please send a review for me! -Brittney P.S.-Even if it's just a little long please keep reading!  
  
Hamtaro waited eagerly for Laura to leave for school that day. He awaited the time every day, so he could go and play with his friends, the Ham-Hams. He was a peach hamster with a sloping orange stripe down his forehead. Finally,it was time for Laura to leave. "Be good, Hamtaro. It's time for me to go to school. Bye. " And Laura left with a slam of the door. Hamtaro, using his unusual smarts, lifted the latch of the cage and climbed out. He grabbed a couple of sunflower seeds first. He jumped out the window and hit the ground in a solid running stance. The Ham-Ham clubhouse was not that far away, but it was far for a tiny hamster running. He soon reached the tunnel underground,and jumped in to it. He slid very fast down the dirty tunnel. "WEEE!" He yelled.This was his favorite part. Soon,he found himself inside Boss's house.He was greeted by Bijou."Hello." said Bijou in her strong French accent. She was solid white except for two pigtails with blue ribbons in them on the sides of her head. "Hiya,Bijou." said Hamtaro. "Say, where's the others?" Bijou spread her paws. "I dont know, I guess they havent came yet. " She said. Hamtaro wondered why, for he was always the last Ham-Ham to reach the clubhouse. "Want a sunflower seed?" He asked Bijou. "Im gonna have one." Bijou said NO, so Hamtaro began to eat. "Krmp Krmp Krmp."He said. Soon,Oxnard slid in. He was a creamy colored hamster that had grey spots scattered about him. His bucktooth stuck outta his mouth. He was eating a sunflower seed, like always."Hi Oxnard." Said Bijou and Hamtaro at the same time. Oxnard looked around. "Where's the other Ham- Hams?"He asked. ""They're not here yet,I guezz." Bijou said, in her French accent. She went to the tunnel you slide down to get there and looked up, waiting for the rest of her friends. "Maybe we can eat until they get here?" Oxnard suggested. Hamtaro thought about this."Nah. I think maybe we should play a game or something." Bijou ran over and got her puzzle.It was a picture of a long, pointy tower. "Wow!" said Hamtaro. "So that's France? Iv'e always wanted to see how it's like there." Bijou sighed. "France is wonderful. I mizz eet so much." She opened the puzzle. "Eet haz 100 peicez so eet will keep uz busy for a while." She said. Oxnard grabbed a peice and gnawed on it. "Don't eet zat!"Bijou exclaimed. "We need eet for theez puzzle!" Oxnard put it down. Hamtaro picked up a peice."Wow!" he said. "This water is so shiny, you can see the refelection of the tower in it!" He was really starting to like this puzzle.  
  
After about 20 minutes of working on the puzzle,they all heard a hollow thump behind them. They all turned around.It was Stan. "Hi!" he said. He was a goldenrod colored hamster with brown stripes on his forehead and cheeks. "Hello,Stan!" said Hamtaro, Bijou and Oxnard. "Wanna help us work on our puzzle?" Stan looked around. "Where's Sandy?" Hamtaro blinked."She hasen't gotten here yet." He said. He placed one of the peices in the proper place. "Why haven't the other Ham-Hams gotten here yet?" Stan asked."They're usually here by now." Bijou shrugged. "Come help uz work on our puzzle. Eetz really fun!" Stan sat down at the puzzle and began trying to force some peices into the right place. "Hey guys." Oxnard said in his congested voice." Dont you think we should go and look for the other Ham-Hams? Something bad could be going on." "I agree!" Hamtaro said. He stood up. Bijou put the last puzzle peice in place. "I guezz eet would be a good idea." She said. Stan decided to go to. "Ill carry a bag with sunflower seeds in it." said Oxnard. "Just in case I get too hungrey."  
  
The Ham-Hams looked for hours but coulden't find the rest. "Ive got a good idea!" said Hamtaro. "Lets go to France!" Bijou gasped. "No way!France is far away! Across the ocean even! in order to go we'd need a plane!" Stan thought about it. He'd heard France was a beautiful place and he wanted to see for himself. "I agree with Hamtaro." He said. "We all need a vacation for a while." Bijou was sweating. "But guyz, France eez horribly far away! eet would take a hamster on foot YEARS to geet zerre!" Oxnard thought. "Not if we got there by air, huh?" He asked. "Or maybe Brandi could give us a ride?" Bijou was getting mighty annoyed. "Don't you geet eet? It's FAR. Even too far for dat stupid mutt." Oxnard was sad. "What about by air?" He asked. "We could swim in that beach out west and then maybe hitch a ride with a seagull!" "That sounds like a good idea." said Hamtaro. "It might not work, but maybe it will." Bijou was mighty scared to swim, because the deepest water she had ever swam in was the bathtub.And her owner would probably be very worried if she found out that Bijou was missing and might never come back. "If we go, we'll need some sunflower seeds." said Stan. "Without food we'd die for sure." "I have heard that a hamster should not eat sunflower seeds for a long time, it's bad for them."said Bijou. Oxnard thought he would die. "Cant hamsters eat lots of things?" He asked. "Like nuts and berries, and fruits?" Hamtaro nodded. "I'm pretty sure." Everyone was happy to be going to France,except Bijou. She knew even if they did arrive in France then there were plenty of things THERE that were dangerous too. For one thing, there were so many people that they could easily get squished. And some people poured booze on the ground and if a hamster got a lick of booze he'd get high and then eventually die.  
  
Hamtaro,Stan,Oxnard and Bijou sat at the foot of the water. "We'll hafta swim." said Stan. "I love to swim." Bijou gulped but she didn't wanna show that she was afraid to get into that water. "Guys,this is an OCEAN." She said. "Do you know what an OCEAN is?" Hamtaro,Stan and Oxnard exchanged glances. "No.I thought this was just plain old water." "This EES water." said Bijou. "But with salt in it.And an ocean ees verry-" "Wait a second." Oxnard said. "How do we know what you're saying is true?" "Becuz." said Bijou, "I heard eet from Maxwell." The other hamsters thought that was proof enough. "Then carry on." said Stan. "We wanna hear about any hazards." "Anyway, An ocean is very big and deep. And birdz that try to fly across the ocean are basically cometting suicide. And any hamsters swimming would get waves in their faces, salt in there eyes and most likely drown." The other three hamsters blinked. " Well,we've got to try." said Oxnard. "Com'n, let's jump in." He put a toe in as to step in the water, but quickly withdrew it. "That water is freezing!" He exclaimed. "Can't we handle freezing water just this once? " Hamtaro asked. "We need to get to France. We HAVE to. We've already gotten this far, lets get even farther." Hamtaro, after seeing that the others were not going to jump in, jumped in himself. It was kind of cold, yes. "It's alright." He said. "Come on in!" Next, Bijou jumped in. Then Stan and finally Oxnard. "Now, swim and try to stay close together." said Hamtaro as he began to paddle his tiny feet. He moved across the water pretty fast, but it wasen't easy. "Hamtaro!!!" He heard behind him in a French accent. "I cannot swim in theez water! The waves are slapping me and the current is strong!!" Hamtaro didn't wanna give up. "Keep it up, Bijou!" He said. "We'll find an island-" A large wave hit him, causing him to be dunked underwater. He came up, gasping for air. When he came back up he saw no sight of the other Ham- Hams. They must have- wait! He saw them far ahead. "GUYS!!" He tried to yell as another sloppy wave splashed into his face. He saw them struggling to stay together.  
  
"Oxnard! Stan! Hamtaro is way back there!!" said Bijou. "We must go back!!" Oxnard and Stan turned around and began to swim. It wasen't as hard because they were swimming with the current. But the waves were just as bad. Oxnard found himself under water, and was very frightened. "Hang on, Hamtaro!" Stan called just as a huge wave dunked him, too. Once underwater,the current began trying to carry him backwards with it. But he paddled his legs and stayed in one place. He tried to swim up to the surface,but the current was trying to drag him under. His breath was running out. Meanwhile, Oxnard noticed Stan was not there. "Bijou! Keep going back for Hamtaro while I try and find Stan!!" He took a large gulp of air and jumped under.He saw Stan not too far ahead, weakly struggling for the top of the water. He grabbed Stan's paw and began to try and swim up. Him being a stronger hamster, he succeded but Stan was really tired. He was taking in gulps of precious air. He looked and saw Bijou returning with Hamtaro. They all tried to stay in one place together as the waves along with the currents whipped them around. "OK, Ham-Hams." said Hamtaro. "See that tiny island up ahead with the plam tree on it? We need to swim to that. Even if we get seperated again, Keep your eyes on the island and swim tworeds it. We will all meet on that island." The Ham-Hams began to swim again, tworeds the tiny island. 


End file.
